ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
This article is about the fourth Ben 10 series. If you were looking for the console video game with the same name click here. Ben 10: Omniverse is the fourth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise, and it is the sequel of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Summary Ben was all set to be a solo hero with his new Omnitrix after Gwen and Kevin left for college, but Grandpa Max teamed him up with a rookie, by-the-book partner. Together they explore a secret alien city, known as Undertown beneath the city of Bellwood. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter, known as Khyber, sets his sights on Ben! With all new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse! Characters Present Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed *Azmuth *Derrick J. Wyatt *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Jerry **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday **Magister Arnux **Hobble **Lucy Mann **Magister Wes Green (retired) *Professor Paradox *Ester *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Blarney T. Hokestar *Argit *Fistina *Solid Plugg *Rad Dudesman *Pax *Ben 10,000 *Ben 23 *Jimmy Jones *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Chrono Spanner Past Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (60/61 years old) Recurring Characters *Galvans **Azmuth **Derrick J. Wyatt **Fergi *Plumbers **Jerry **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther *Mr. Baumann *Kevin Levin (12-14 years old) *Lucy Mann (11 years old) *Argit *Amalgam Kids Villains :Normal: For the villians who have appeared in Omniverse. :Italic: For the villains who have not yet appeared in Omniverse. :Bold: For the villains who made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. Present Villains *Adwaita *Albedo (arrested) **'Ultimate Albedo' *'Captain Kork' *Charmcaster *Circus Freak Trio **Frightwig (arrested) **Acid Breath (arrested) **Thumbskull (arrested) *'Collectimus' *Computron's Minions (defeated) *'Corvo' (arrested) *'Crüjo' (neutral) *Dr. Animo (arrested) *Dr. Animo (Future) (defeated) *Dr. Viktor (neutral) *'Eighteight' *'Evil Bens' **'Bad Ben' **'Benzarro' **'Nega Ben' **'Mad Ben' **Eon ***Eon's Servants (defeated) *'Fistrick' *Forever Knights **Joseph Chadwick **Sir Morton **Forever Ninja **'Twin Knights' *'Gorvan' *''Hex'' *'Hoodlum' (arrested) *'Hulex' **'Hulex Colonel' (defeated) **'Hulex Workers' (defeated) *Incursean Empire **Milleous (arrested) **Attea (neutral) **'Dr. Psychobos' (arrested) **Raff **'Major Glorff' **'Mutant To'kustars ' *'Khyber' **'Zed' (formely) **'Panuncian' ***'Ultimate Panuncian' *Kraab *'Krakken' *'Kraaho' (formerly) **'Seebik' **'Lackno' (formerly) *'Kuphulu' (neutral) *'Lord Transyl' (defeated) *'Malware' (deceased) *Ma Vreedle *'Mechaneers' (destroyed) *Michael Morningstar *'Muroids' (defeated) *'Nyancy Chan' (arrested) *'Otto' (arrested) *'Poltroon' (arrested) *Pickaxe Aliens *'Punchinello' (arrested) *'Looma Red Wind' (neutral) *Psyphon *'Psyphon's Gang' **'Bouncers' **'Bubble Helmet' **Bug-Lite **'Liam' **Nightmarish Alien Prisoner **Piscciss Volann Prisoner **'Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk' **Thug **Thug **'Thunderpig' **'Tummyhead' *''Rojo'' *Sevenseven *Simian *Sixsix *Slix Vigma *''Suemungousaur'' *''Sunny'' *Sunder *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 (arrested) *'The Rooters' **'Proctor Servantis' **'Swift' **Phil **'Leander' *'The Vengers' **'Billy Billions' **Kangaroo Kommando **Captain Nemesis **'Mazuma' *Trumbipulor *Vilgax *'Violet Offenders' (arrested) *Vreedle Brothers *Vulkanus *Will Harangue *Zombozo *Zs'Skayr (defeated) Flashback Villains *DNAlien (defeated) *Dr. Animo *'Dr. Psychobos' *Eon *'Khyber' *'Zed' *'Otto' *'Malware' *Megawhatts (defeated) *Phil (formerly; controlled by Dr. Psychobos) *'Violet Offenders' (defeated) *Kangaroo Kommando *Captain Nemesis Aliens Omnitrix Aliens Normal: For the aliens that Ben has transformed into in Omniverse. Italic: For the aliens that Ben has not yet transformed into in Omniverse. *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Blitzwolfer *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *''ChamAlien '' *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *''Fasttrack'' *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *''Jetray'' *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 New Omnitrix Aliens *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Feedback *Gravattack *Gutrot *Kickin Hawk *Molestache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout *Whampire Deefus' Aliens *Slapstrike *Unitaur Ben 23 Aliens *''Alien 23'' *''Big Bug'' *''Build-A-Guy'' *''Charcoal Man'' *''Copy Copy'' *''Dog-Nabbit'' *''Eye Guy (Dimension 23)'' *Electricyeti *''Fastcat'' *''Feedback (Dimension 23)'' *Freezelizard *''Giant-Manster'' *''Mr. Monkey'' *''Mr. Mucky'' *Rollaway *''Speedyquick'' *''Unknown Transylian'' *''Vomit Man'' Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian **Ultimate Panuncian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Negative Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Albedo **Negative Ultimate Articguana **Negative Ultimate Echo Echo **Negative Ultimate Gravattack **Negative Ultimate Humungousaur **''Negative Ultimate Rath'' **Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey Episodes *See: Ben 10: Omniverse/Episodes Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's Car *Proto-TRUK *Rust Bucket *Ship *Tenn-Speed *Skipper *Plumber Tank *Plumber Ship *Rust Bucket 3 Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Opening The opening theme song is played by Parry Gripp.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349966630157041981 Lyrics Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun Or when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! Ben 10 Omniverse Opening Theme 1|Ben 10: Omniverse Arc 1 and 2 Opening Theme Ben 10 Omniverse Opening 2|Ben 10: Omniverse Arc 3, 4 and 6 Opening Theme Ben 10 Omniverse Galactic Monsters Cartoon Network|Ben 10: Omniverse Arc 5(Galactic Monsters) Errors *In opening 1 and 2, 11 year old Wildmutt has two Omnitrix symbols. **In opening 2, the wrong Omnitrix symbol disappears, but Wildmutt has 2 braces yet. *In opening 3, NRG's foot is under Crashhopper's. Trivia *Starting with Ben Again (US Airing Order) and T.G.I.S. (Production Order) for Arc 3, new sound effects were added to the opening. These include the Omnitrix's activation sound and Upchuck, Crashhopper and Rath's sounds. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that the opening will be changed in some way to add new aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/430895767255794600 **Starting with Evil's Encore (US Airing Order) and Food Around the Corner (Production Order) for Arc 4, the opening has been changed. ***In the UK, the opening is different than the USA one. **Starting with Something Zombozo This Way Comes (US Airing Order/Production Order) for Arc 5, the opening has been changed for the second time. Trivia *The head of the art department is Derrick J. Wyatt, who was also in charge of the art for Transformers Animated, Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, and Teen Titans. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the flashbacks happened during weekend trips.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/432956488869234835 Videos Story Arc Recaps Ben_10_Omniverse_-_Story_Arc_1_Recap Ben_10_Omniverse_-_Story_Arc_2_Recap Ben_10_Omniverse_-_Story_Arc_3_Recap Ben_10_Omniverse_-_Story_Arc_4_Recap Ben_10_Omniverse_-_Story_Arc_5_Recap References See Also *http://www.nst.com.my/life-times/sunday-life-times/back-to-ben-s-past-1.310048 Category:Ben 10 Shows